


Bagels And Bruises

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bagels, Breakfast, Brief Mention of Blood, Brief mention of fainting, Caring Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is horrified when he finds Harry preparing his breakfast.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Bagels And Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofshapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofshapes/gifts).



> For the wonderful tasteofshapes who wanted _blood._ Well there is a mention of it, anyway!

It was a bright winter morning. Draco had discovered a sight that greatly displeased him. 

Harry, cheerfully preparing breakfast. 

“We’ve talked about this before,” Draco announced. “I prefer my meals to be mercifully blood- _free_. Do step away from my bagels, please. I don’t want a repeat of last time.”

“I cut myself once,” Harry grumpily admitted. “You healed me moments later. You’ll never let me forget it!”

“No, I won’t,” Draco agreed, Accio’ing the knife from Harry’s grasp. “You fainted, remember? Banged your head? Had to go to St. Mungos? _Merlin_. Bloody good job I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
